warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
MV Joyita
Origin Roland West, an American filmmaker during the early days of Hollywood, is recognized for his innovative and visually stimulating silent films, including Lon Chaney's 1925 film, The Monster. However, he is most known for his part in the extramarital affair between him and actress Thelma Todd while he was married to actress Jewel Carmen. Todd and West met while yachting on Catalina Island in 1930, and began the affair the following year after he cast her in his last film, Corsair. Thelma Todd was an American film actress, who rose to prominence as both a stunningly beautiful woman as well as a great comedic actor, an unusual combination to early Hollywood film producers. She would also prove to be incredibly versatile, branching out to gothic horror and drama to great success. Appearing in 119 films despite only working from 1926 to 1935, Todd's career was cut short by her death on December 16, 1935, when she was found in her car in the garage of Jewel Carmen. The death was ultimately ruled as an accident, despite the suspicious circumstances. Before her death, Todd would spend many hours aboard West's luxury yacht, the Joyita ''(named after his wife). Hollywood theorists believe that West, disillusioned by his failed film career, actually murdered Todd aboard the ''Joyita and moved her to the garage to cover up the crime. October 1955 After the death of Todd, the Joyita was sold to new owners, and after a brief stint as a Yard Patrol boat in Pearl Harbor, it revealed itself as an artifact in a tragic disappearance in the the 1950s. On October 3, 1955, the Joyita left Apia Harbor in Samoa headed for the Tokelau Islands. Despite the fact only the starboard engine was working, passengers were assured that the ship would arrive on schedule on October 5. However, by October 6, the ship had not made port, and efforts to locate it came up empty. Five weeks later, on November 10, the Joyita was found 600 miles off course near Fiji. Abandoned of crew and passengers, waterlogged and missing nearly all of its cargo, investigators were perplexed to find that despite the lower deck having completely flooded from weeks at sea, the buoyancy of the ship and undamaged cork-lined hull proved that the boat was entirely seaworthy. Furthermore, the starboard engine was covered in mattresses, the medical bag of the doctor on board was pilfered of supplies and filled with bloody rags, and the logbook and all navigational equipment were missing. Effects Investigating Warehouse officials determined that the boat itself was responsible for the disappearance of it's passengers in 1955. Imbued with West's intent to kill and hide the body of his lover, the activated boat will release carbon monoxide gas to slowly suffocate and kill all people aboard, before liquefying all evidence of the crime. The method of actual activation wasn't discovered, however, until the boat was abandoned in 1959 and began to be scrapped. A small carving of "RW+TT" etched at the base of the ship's wheel, when touched, activates the boat. It is believed one of the two children on board of the 1955 cruise found the previously unnoticed carving and accidentally activated it, causing passengers and crew to act irrationally as they began to breathe in the carbon monoxide. Category:Artifact Category:GunjiBunny Category:Scalec Category:Class A-1